


Pythagorean Equation Simulations

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Community
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie, Abed, and Troy have a close encounter of the threesome kind in the Dreamatorium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pythagorean Equation Simulations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/gifts).



> Community characters do not belong to me and I am making no profit off this work of fan fiction. Just an extra Yuletide treat! Happy Yuletide halfeatenmoon!

She should have knocked.

Annie opens the door to the Dreamatorium to find the same old green walls with the same old yellow lines on them, and Troy and Abed locked in a passionate kiss in the middle of the room. She blinks, but whatever reality they’re in doesn’t manifest for her. Abed has a handful of Troy’s shirt bunched up in his fist, near the shoulder; Troy has one hand in Abed’s hair and the other curved around the small of his back.

Whatever reality it is, it looks intense.

Annie closes the door as quietly as possible, counts to five, and then bangs on it and calls, “Dinner’s ready!”

When the two of them come out they are carefully not rumpled, and they eat dinner at the table without saying anything about the day’s imaginings, until Annie starts to wonder if she imagined the pink of Abed’s tongue against the darkness of Troy’s lips.

Then she sees the way Abed’s eyes go to Troy’s fingers as Troy sucks melted mozzarella off them, complaining about his overly stringy cheese stick, and she’s pretty sure she wasn’t imagining it. She remembers kissing Abed with paint raining down on them both and attacks her pasta

She listens at her bedroom door that night for an hour, but all she hears is Troy telling Abed a convoluted bedtime story about Inspector Spacetime and Constable Reggie and Geneva, and she can’t even figure out if he means Geneva who she’s been, once, or the place, and then he starts snoring mid-sentence so she still doesn’t know.

A few minutes later, there’s a soft knock at her door. Annie contemplates pretending that she’s asleep, but then Abed eases the door open and her eyes won’t stay shut.

“I know you saw us,” he says without preamble.

“Um,” Annie says eloquently. “What do you mean?”

“In the Dreamatorium. I can explain, if you want the explanation.”

Annie sits up against her carefully ordered pillows and waits for what will doubtless be some sort of convoluted Abed story.

“We ran out of ideas,” he says instead.

“You – how?”

“Well, not exactly. But we were both feeling a little out of inspiration. So we went online to see what we could find about the series written by other fans for help, and most of what we found was slash fiction.”

Annie blinks.

“It’s fiction written about the show where the characters hook up. Specifically, the male characters. So—”

“The Inspector and Reggie.”

“Precisely.”

“And you decided that was your best scenario instead of, I don’t know, a crossover with _Cougartown_ or something like that?” Abed makes a thin whining noise and Annie hastily puts her hand over his. “Never mind. I just – do you even _like_ Troy like that?”

“I wasn’t sure and neither was he, but the kiss was enjoyable, and we agreed it’s an experience we’d like to recreate,” Abed says. “He had a further suggestion, though. In some of the stories we found...” His voice trails off for a moment. “In some of the stories we found, Geneva discovered what the Inspector and Reggie were doing and – and she joined in.”

“You want me to—”

“Yes.”

“With you and—”

“Yes.”

“Would it only be kissing?” Annie blurts out.

Abed gives her one of his inscrutable looks. “That depends on the scenario,” he says.

* * *

And so she joins them in the Dreamatorium the next afternoon, wearing her gold Geneva dress. Troy is in uniform and Abed is wearing his odd robe and shoos her out of the room temporarily, saying it will make things work better if she catches them unexpectedly.

She waits a full minute, long enough for their imaginations to take hold, and this time she has an idea of what to expect when she steps into the room. This time they’re on the bridge of the Inspector’s ship and once again the boys are wrapped up in one another as though they’re the only two people in the world. She feels as though she’s intruding, and then she remembers again Abed’s mouth against hers and wonders whether he’s kissing Troy the same way.

She can see the console and the lights and the way the Inspector has Reggie backed up against the wall and clears her throat gently.

“Geneva!” Reggie tries to look startled, but she can see the spark of pleasure in Troy’s eyes that she’s decided to open the door instead of just leaving them to it. “We were just—”

“Giving each other mouth to mouth?” Geneva asks dryly. “Inspector, I’m shocked. I thought after you and I kissed you’d decided not to have dalliances with your associates.”

“You kissed him? When?” Reggie blurts out, and it’s almost Troy asking.

“We were under attack by the vicious race of scree-fice,” the Inspector says. Annie has no idea who he means, but decides to go with it. “We rigged the sprinklers to spray them with mango tea, their natural repellant, but the danger was that they would get to us before the tea took hold and melted them.” He turns away from Reggie and puts one fingertip under Geneva’s chin, tilting her face up. “It was just in case we didn’t make it,” he murmurs, and then he kisses her again and it’s just as good as she remembers it being, except better because they’re not covered in paint.

“I see,” Reggie says. “So she’s the one for you.”

“What sense would there be in that? Why should anyone be limited to one partner?” It sounds like a question Abed would ask, probably if he ever found out about the triangle kind of thing that’s sort of being going on between her and Britta and Jeff. Except she wouldn’t date Britta, and Troy – Reggie – is leaning in toward her to complete the hypotenuse of this particular triangle.

He kisses harder than Abed, but not too roughly, and Annie isn’t sure if it’s her or Geneva who reaches up and runs her fingers through his curly hair while reaching out with the other hand to catch the Inspector’s hand, lacing her fingers through his long fingers, feeling them stroke the back of her hand.

The illusion falls apart completely when she and Troy separate, like the Dreamatorium wasn’t built for anything this intensely emotional. Or something like that, anyway. Annie doesn’t care. She drags Abed in for another kiss and then feels Troy’s mouth on the side of her neck and it’s just about the best feeling ever.

“We should, um. Move this to somewhere with someplace to sit,” Troy says, and the way he says it makes it sound like he’s already got a place in mind. Also, more than sitting.

* * *

They’ve pulled the bunk beds apart and reassembled them side by side. A double bed isn’t big enough for three people unless one of them is sort of lying on the other, which is okay because Abed and Troy lie down side by side and then pull her down on top of them. There’s more kissing. A lot more. Annie’s head starts spinning with it, especially because Abed’s so soft and slow about it where, by contrast, Troy’s doing things like licking along the neckline of her dress, making her realize just how low the V comes down. She doesn’t mind, though; it feels good. It all feels good, enough for her to not care when Troy’s hand finds her breast and squeezes lightly through the gold cloth. Abed’s ditched his robe and was wearing a t-shirt and pants under it that look a lot easier to remove.

Shirtless, he’s dark compared to her and pale compared to Troy, and Troy insists on taking his shirt off as well just to make things even, and Annie wants to roll around on them and feel their skin hot against hers. She wants to get their pants off and compare their whole bodies; she can already see that Troy’s heavier-set than Abed, but Abed has a wiry strength when he catches her as she almost falls off the edge of the bed and he holds her atop him alone for a moment and it’s almost as if it’s just the two of them again.

“Hi, Han,” she whispers.

He shakes his head. “This is real.”

“Abed. Abed-Abed-Abed.”

Troy rolls onto his side and bites Abed’s shoulder by way of unsubtly asking for attention, and Abed turns his head, and Annie is treated to the sight of the two of them kissing. Now she’s kissed them both she can imagine how it feels and it makes her shiver. Impulsively, she gets up off them and sheds her dress, standing there in just her white lace bra and panties, and one of them catches sight of her because they both stop and stare.

Troy’s the one who grabs her and pulls her back down onto the bed, in between them now. She has her back to Abed’s chest and her breasts push against Troy’s chest and all four of their hands are all over her; she closes her eyes to see if she can tell whose is whose and can’t, except she thinks Troy is probably the one who undoes her bra.

It’s definitely Abed who finds one of her nipples with his mouth first, though, leaning down over her and sucking with his mouth soft and his tongue slow-circling, and Annie hears a choked noise and realizes it’s herself. Not to be outdone, Troy pushes her a little til she’s on her back and takes charge of her other breast, and he uses his teeth a little, scraping lightly at her skin, and she has the feeling it’s going to leave a mark, and she doesn’t care.

She’s run out of the ability to reciprocate, but when Troy makes a strangled noise she manages to look down and see that it’s because Abed is palming Troy’s cock through his pants, and really, she’s down to her underwear, they should be as well. She pushes them both away and works at Troy’s belt first, then gives him a look once it’s open and turns to Abed. Troy takes the hint and pulls his pants off to reveal black boxer shorts that do nothing to hide the jut of his cock. Abed, being Abed, has Superman boxer shorts on, the S distorted by the press of his own cock.

“You both look amazing,” she says, pulling them both back down. For a few minutes it’s just a jumble of hot skin and kissing and kissing and _kissing_ , and then a hand presses between her thighs and she expects it to be Troy’s but the long fingers and careful slow movements give it away as Abed’s. His fingers dip under the lace and satin and push through her curls and find – _oh_. Troy’s hand joins his on the outside of her underwear, helping to guide and press and feel and Annie’s hips lift off the bed as one finger slips inside her, his thumb rubbing against her clitoris.

She feels like she doesn’t want this to ever stop. She feels self-conscious at the same time, but Abed’s got his touch just right, and the extra pressure of Troy’s hand, and it’s all too much for her; she comes apart under their hands, moaning something that could be their names or just noise.

The two of them apparently hold a telepathic conversation then, one that ends with a sharp eyebrow raise from Troy and a nervous but determined nod from Abed, and then Troy’s fumbling in the drawer, finding the crinkly little packet, and Abed gets up gracefully to strip his boxers off. Naked he is elementally beautiful, even while Troy’s contending with the business of rolling the condom onto him and his eyes close at the apparently unfamiliar – or at least different – sensation.

When he slips into her she feels as though she’s going to explode, or fall apart, or something. He braces himself over her and glances over at Troy, who pulls his own boxers off and moves to kneel beside their heads. Oh. Well, she’s not sure she can focus enough to—

She doesn’t need to. Abed turns his head and, with only a minute hesitation, closes his mouth over the head of Troy’s cock.

Annie’s pretty sure she’s died and gone someplace other than heaven, because she seriously doubts this is the sort of thing that angels get up to. Abed’s cheeks hollow a little as he sucks and it makes her squeak. She lifts her head and licks at Troy’s shaft just beside where it’s disappearing into Abed’s mouth and Troy makes a noise that’s half wail, half she doesn’t know what, and she can feel the pulse beat through his cock and her tongue as he comes quickly into Abed’s mouth. Abed looks a little surprised but sucks Troy clean with his usual equanimity, and Troy sprawls out beside them to just watch them.

Abed’s mouth tastes strongly of salt and she’s not sure she likes it, but the taste fades after a few kisses and he’s rocking into her slow and sure and she doesn’t care anyway because he feels good, moving in her feels good, and she’s got her ankles around his and her hands locked behind his back before she can stop herself, clinging like she’ll never let go. Abed nuzzles the side of her neck, kisses her earlobe, and then licks the rim of her ear, and she feels like she’s going to...

“Abed,” she says urgently, and he does it again, and Annie feels Troy’s arm join hers across Abed’s back, pressing in and down and urging him on and Abed’s whole face goes slack with pleasure.

She always thought simultaneous orgasms were the sort of thing that only happened in _Cosmo_ , but his triggers hers, and she leaves some pretty good scratches on his back.

Afterward, the three of them curl together and drowse, until the buzz of the doorbell reminds them that the rest of the study group are coming over for a revision session while the study room is being repainted (at least the admittedly minor explosion wasn’t _their_ fault). They throw on clothes hastily; Annie buzzes the others up, grateful that for once they didn’t remember to leave the brick propping the door open. Abed throws himself into the shower briefly; Troy disappears into the bathroom as well in search of a washcloth and Annie makes do with a handful of tissues, because while it might look weird if Troy comes out of the bathroom while Abed’s in there, it’d look downright suspicious if she did.

“You look flustered,” Britta says with instant suspicion anyway as soon as she sees that Annie doesn’t already have her books out on the table. “What’s going on here?”

“We were quizzing each other on Pythagorean theorems and I couldn’t remember if it was only right-angled triangles that do the squared thing,” Annie says.

“What does that have to do with biology?”

“You’d be surprised at what things have to do with biology,” Jeff says, and Annie sees the line of his gaze to the rumpled bed in the blanket fort, and knows that he knows.

He corners her in the kitchen under the pretense of checking on Shirley’s baklava because if Shirley gets up one more time he’s “going to kill her”, and kisses her forehead, and gives her that worried look that makes her think more of her dad than a potential boyfriend.

“Is your triangle stuff working out okay?” he asks lightly.

“Well, it wasn’t totally clear at the beginning, but I think I understand it all now,” Annie answers equally as lightly.

“I hope you know you can ask me if you have any questions or problems. I’m no stranger to Pythagoras.”

Annie thinks _No kidding_ ; says, “Thanks, Jeff.” She cuts the baklava into rhombuses and piles them neatly on a plate.

They go back out to the table, and she sits between Abed and Troy, and both of them make a move to feed her a piece of the honey-drenched treat, except they grab the same piece and she ends up eating it and licking both their fingers and laughing, and Jeff rolls his eyes, and Britta just looks puzzled. Pierce and Shirley don’t even notice, or if they do they don’t say anything.

Jeff and Britta leave together once they all finally call it a night, and Annie’s glad. That triangle was too complex an equation to solve. She likes this one, this equilateral, balanced one, a lot better.

Especially when she gets to shower at last and the two of them squeeze into the stall with her to make sure she gets squeaky clean.


End file.
